


Rising sign

by Vitavili



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Alternative Universe - Planets, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ash is so in love, Basically like Gods AU but they are planets, First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planets, Slow Burn, Solar System
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitavili/pseuds/Vitavili
Summary: After Sun (and the leader of the Solar System) Griffin got punished for the crimes and banished from the Solar System, his younger brother Aslan took over the position of the leader. Some Planets are not happy with this decision because of Ash's youth and relation to Griffin. On the other hand, Ash doesn't believe that his brother is responsible for what happened and wants to prove Griffin’s innocence. Ash is worn out, he barely manages to take care of his responsibilities, as he doesn't feel any pleasure to be the leader. His power is falling, shadows burn heart.Until the new Prince of the Moon lights up Ash's hope again.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 27
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea of Planets AU came so suddenly to me, that I had no other choice just to start writing it! Or I just really miss Asheiji, cute Eiji, dork Ash in love and I need slow burn with a lot of passion. And I love fantasy more than I love reality so here we go.  
> I will try to keep chapters not too long. Updates come whenever I have time for extra writing. Meanwhile, I will also work on my other fics.  
> Thank you for reading! (˶◕‿◕˶✿)
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry for any kind of mistakes!
> 
> Planets list with characters' names at the end Notes.

_The Milky Way Galaxy_

_Solar System_

_Kingdom of the_ _Sun_

_Main Palace, Meeting Room_

The view through the meeting room windows is no different than any other time. The Sun Kingdom always is drowning in soft fluffy golden clouds, bringing in the warmth and light through the stained glass, high ceilings covered in amber dust dancing around. But the atmosphere coming from the long, round table is far away from delighted. The tension is a mix between impatience, annoyance, even rage. Among the 7 Planets sitting at the desk, only a few of them look relaxed or even exited. One of them is still missing, and the King, of course, is never late.

“What’s the point of gathering so early if it never starts on time?” 

Finally, someone speaks out loud what most of them are thinking.

“Then leave, no one is holding you, _darling_ .” The sarcastic answer comes from across the table. “Because you’re **_ so  _ ** busy, aren’t you, Yue Lung?”

The man in a white and golden dress with a detailed ornament looks greatly offended. His dark eyes glare at the speaker full of unspoken anger as he swings his dark, long, braided hair back.

“You don’t get to call me by that name, Jupiter.” He mumbles, making the other man even more satisfied. Obviously, Jupiter is bored, and teasing the smaller man is fun for him. 

The tall man in a well-trained body sits there in a relaxed position, shirtless, his wide shoulders covered in a brownish colored warm looking fancy robe.

“Shorter, stop please.” The man next to him grabs on Jupiter’s hand when he’s about to reply something back again. Jupiter glances at the man’s hand on the wrist and leans forward to his ear.

“Don’t worry. I’m not touching _your_ precious Venus, Sing.” Before leaning back, Shorter pats the man, like he would be a child, even though they are both the same height. Sing, who today is wearing black and white uniform, suddenly turns red like a traffic light.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

He tries to hide it so unsuccessfully that it only makes Shorter laugh. Sing knows that any kind of romantic relationship is strictly prohibited between different Planets. Yet Shorter never misses a chance to make fun of Sing.

On the other hand, Uranus, next to Sing, is looking like he’s about to start rebellion any minute now.

“I feel like I’m in some kindergarten. Since Griffin got banished from the System and that prick took his place, it’s only chaos here, no order at all. He doesn’t even give a shit about his work. We need proper voting on this, strong leader. And I dare you to tell me that I’m wrong.” Uranus spoke loudly and angrily, standing up and with his blue-green shinning robe looking absolutely rebellious.

“Put your blonde ass down.” Even though she’s the only woman at the table, and her face is concerned, but the posture covered in a subtle orange dress, also as her voice, are powerful enough to drag everyone's attention. 

Pluto isn’t the only one unhappy that Uranus called the Sun a prick behind his back, brought Griffin’s topic, or that he, like always, tries to start an argument.

“Arthur is right, you’re blind if you don’t admit it.” The man wearing a suit in intense red color, who from the looks seems to be the oldest among them, adds even more gas into the fire. “And we’re the ones who should do something about it. Even if it means a war.”

“A war? We literally _just_ barely avoided one.” Shorter doesn’t hide the disgust in his voice. Those two. Uranus and Mars always give out uneasy feelings. 

The sound of a high-back chair sliding through the floor makes everyone look that way. Neptune with his whole impressive build, dressed in a bright azure blue color coat, is already standing. The question why is answered soon, and everyone goes after Neptune’s example. The two-doored entrance is already wide open as the King walks in. 

No matter how impressive every Planet is, no one can compare to the Sun. The leader of the eight Kingdoms walks in slowly, making everyone wonder did he hear their last conversation. But Sun’s stunningly graceful and breathtaking face features don’t give out any emotions. His blond hair, falling on his jade green eyes, strict jawline, and his golden bright robe, embroiled in red ornaments, so long that it follows him sliding through the white floor – everything about him is mind misleading, making others completely fall for the power he’s holding in every single step.

Sun walks around the table, and sits on his throne, looking a little bit too exhausted for his youth. Even though his power and energy are all over the place and open, there is almost no light coming from him, nor passion. No one blames him though, everyone knows the reason, but no one dares to speak about it with the King.

“Where is Max?” Sun asks, glancing at the only empty chair at the table.

“Earth is with the Moon, waiting for the new Prince, my King.” The only Planet who hasn’t said a word until now speaks. He’s sitting closest to the Sun, as his right hand, but despite Mercury's large build, he's invisible in his gray suit next to Sun.

“Prince? What Prince?” Venus asks, offended that he hasn’t heard anything about some new Prince.

“He’ll replace Ibe as the Moon for Earth. He’s coming from another System.” Mercury keeps explaining further.

“Why you know about this, but not us? What kind of leader tells information this important only to their chosen ones?” no point to mention that the one who complained is Uranus.

“How dare---”

“It’s alright, Blanca.” The Sun stops Mercury from picking an unnecessary fight. “He knows because he’s the communicator of the System and my right hand. I gathered you today to announce this new.”

“On the day when that brat is supposed to arrive?” Arthur laughs. “Don’t you think we need to know sooner about this kind of change? And since when new leaders of Moons are chosen by your command and not by voting?” Arthur sounds aggressive, and as almost everyone stares at him with a hint of disgrace, only Mars seems to be in his favor. 

“Also considered that the Earth has only one Moon, you can’t hide it from us. We were not informed that the current Moon decided to resign. Also, if you can’t make it in time for everything, maybe you should consider accepting some help from elders…” Mars politely smiles, but his eyes are full of lust watching Sun. “My King…” he adds.

“Dino, as you said yourself, the Moon belongs to Earth, meaning to me, so don’t talk like it’s someone’s else fault.” Earth as always manages to sneak in without anyone noticing. “I’m sorry for being late, my King. The new Moon is already here, but he’s managing some formalities this moment with Ibe. I ask for your patience.” He walks towards the seat in a dark brown suit as gracefully as possible, but shadows of pain running through Max’s face don’t slip through anyone’s eyes.

“Should we make a short break then?” Sun sighs. After his words, Venus, Uranus, and Mars instantly leave the room. Everyone else remains in their place, but the tension, that was in the air before, is gone. “How are you feeling today, Max?” Sun asks.

“I had worse days, my Lord, please don’t be worried.” Max smiles at him, but the young King doesn’t seem convinced. Despite that, he nods with respect for the older man.

After a moment, King stands up and walks towards the table at the back of the room, with a golden glass pitcher on it, full of red liquid. 

“Max doesn’t look good at all. If this continues, he won’t be able to hold his seat as Earth.” A sad and quiet voice next to the Sun sighs. The man with a mohawk and impressively attractive features reaches for two crystal glasses and fills them with a mysterious liquid.

“That’s the destiny of Earth, Shorter. I’m sure he’ll hold as much as possible. And I feel bad about it. Max deserves the rest.” Sun answers quietly.

“Ash, it’s not your fault, okay? It never was. Maybe the new Moon will help him and---”

“I don’t want to hear about that.” Ash cuts and glares at Shorter. “I didn't give approval for his arrival. The last thing I need is a new face here when we have a traitor among us. We first need to find out who they are. The new guy will only stand in our way. I need him to leave, and you’ll help me.”

“What are you saying? How is that possible? You didn’t approve him, but he's here?” Shorter’s jaw drops in surprise. It’s the first time something like that happens.

“He was sent by the leaders of the Galaxy. They told me facts and didn’t ask to give permission. I didn’t want to tell anyone at the table, because that would only prove Mars’s words that I don’t have control over things. But I trust you, Shorter.” Sun looks at his best friend with almost desperate eyes, showing what really hides behind his leader mask. “Don’t tell anyone else.” 

“I got you, Ash. That brat soon will ask _you_ for permission to go back wherever he came from.” Shorter promises, placing his palm on Ash's shoulder. “By the way, why did Ibe quit?”

“I don’t---”

“What kind of secrets are you hiding from me here?” 

“Awww, does baby Sing feel left out?” Shorter jumps to the other man, trying to push his head down and mess his hair.

“Stooooop.” Sing cries, and until he finally manages to jump back somehow. “The most understanding Planet in the System my ass, you teaser, Shorter.” Sing mumbles, trying to do something about the nest Shorter made on his head.

“My Lord, Moon is here.” Mercury comes closer, ignoring both Jupiter and Saturn. Ash’s eyes wonders, until they stop at Ibe, talking with Earth and Pluto. 

“Why he’s alone?” Ash sighs. 

Maybe it’s a good sign that the new candidate is still not here. Maybe he decided to run away after hearing about his future responsibilities. Maybe there won’t be any need to scare him more. Of course, Ash doesn't even know how old the newbie is, and that makes him feel even worse. 

“My Lord Aslan.” Ibe greets him with a bow. “I’m happy to see you looking well.”

“Same goes for you, Ibe. I won’t lie, your sudden decision to resign was unexpected.” King admits.

“I’m sorry, my Lord. I don’t think I can do my job well anymore. And the new Moon is a young man, maybe a bit inexperienced, but he’s full of energy, new ideas, has potential. I think he’ll do great. Max and Jessica think the same, right?” Ibe glances at Earth and then at Pluto, waiting for their agreement.

Jessica and Max after seeing the desperate look on Ibe’s face nod with a smile.

“Is that so? Then where is he?” Ash wonders. It’s not like Ash wants to meet him, but that newbie makes all leaders wait, and that’s already not a good sign.

“I’m sorry, he’ll join us for dinner. His journey was very long. The boy wanted to come but barely could stand on his feet. I told him to rest. I’m sorry, Lord, I’m taking all the responsibility.” Ibe talking so humble like never before makes Ash’s hatred for that new guy only grow. Something is off here.

“My King, you forgot your drink.” Shorter comes closer with two glass in his hands, handing one to Ash, another one is already half empty. But Ash doesn’t take it.

“Blanca, please proceed with the meeting. I need to go.” Ash orders to the man behind him and walks away without further explanation.

As Ash leaves, he finds Venus, Mars, and Uranus standing next to the door.

“Lord, is the meeting over?” Dino grins, placing his hand on Ash's shoulder, his fingers slide through the velvet material down. Ash frowns. 

“Mercury will proceed with the meeting. I have another business to attend.” He moves slightly to the side, feeling disgusting lust coming from the man nearby. 

Arthur, on the other hand, doesn’t even try to look polite, he rolls eyes, passing them by, and returns to the meeting room.

“I told you it’s just a waste of time.” Yue Lung sighs, and also follows after.

Dino uses the chance to lean to the Sun, with the same twisted expression on his face.

“If you need my help, my Lord, you know you can ask anytime.” He waits for a long moment, but Ash’s emotionless face doesn’t change. Dino slowly moves back and leaves. The door after him shuts, leaving Ash alone in the imperial hallway. 

He feels sick from that man. The only reason why Ash hasn’t told Dino to get lost is this very tiny ice that Ash is still walking on. Any mistake might lead to a terrible disaster. Many Planets hide it well, but Ash knows they still don’t trust him. They’ll never trust him like they trusted Griffin. And he disappointed them. Ash is his little brother, but he never will be as good as Griffin was. He may only become worse.

Griffin was a perfect as Sun, as their leader. Everyone listened to him, everyone knew their place. He never did any mistakes, and for Aslan he was everything. The best brother and role model. The day when Griffin was charged for the crimes and took all the blame with a calm face; when guards locked him and dragged, sent away from the System; when Max had to hold Ash so he wouldn't run after and everything led to the edge of the war – everything is so blurry in Ash’s memory. Unreal. The wound was still deep and bleeding, he took the role of the leader and did everything he had to, but his brother’s memory didn’t let him live freely. Ash didn’t want to believe that what happened is the truth. He was sure that there was something more. That the traitor lived among them, and Ash had to find out who they were. Ash did everything that the leader of Kingdoms and the Sun had to do, but no matter what, he couldn’t feel the passion, motive, meaning. His mind was constantly filled with the necessity to find what happened that night. More than that, he knew Planets and other moons were talking behind his back. Ash was still young for the position of the Sun. Some of them thought he’ll follow Griffin’s path to the darkness. The truth was, even now, Ash wasn’t shinning.

Ash walks back to his apartments through the golden glass castle, holding his hands together and hidden under long sleeves, so no one would see how fingers are trembling. 

“Master!” cheerful voice reaches him when Ash is already next to the bedroom door.

“Skipper, Hey.” Ash turns around with a smile and meets the young man, running towards him. The boy stops just a step next to Sun. Ash gently pets his dark curly hair. “Is everything alright?”

“I thought you went to the meeting. Ibe told me to stay with that new boy, but I only went out for a second, and now he’s gone. Have you seen him, Master?” Skipper explains, waving hands like wings.

He hasn’t even shown his face yet, and already brings trouble.

“No, I haven’t, Skipper. If you find him, make sure he stays in his place. I have enough troubles going around.”

“Of course, Master, don’t worry. I’m sorry.” Skip nods a bit worried, because of Ash’s disappointed face.

“Wait.” Ash stops him. “I’ll help to look for him.”

“No no no, sir!” Skip is waiving hands again. “You shouldn’t! Please, just rest, I’m sure he’s just wondering around the place somewhere.”

Ash nods, and Skip runs back to continue his search. Just perfect. _Thanks, Ibe, for nothing_. Some brat is running around Ash’s Palace, making Ash's people search for him. Egoist. What a great start. Ash honestly hopes that Shorter, the only man he actually considered as a friend here, will remember what Ash asked him for. The last thing he needs is another troublemaker, who has no idea what to do with his responsibilities.

Ash walks inside his room, almost furious about this whole extra mess. He steps towards the high windows, wanting to close curtains and stay in, until the time he must go out again comes, but the doors to the balcony are open, and Ash finds himself walking in. He stops, gazing at golden mountains and clouds, tall skyscrapers on the horizon. Ash breaths in the warm but refreshing air. He loves this Kingdom. Ash still wants to believe that he does. But the chest feels so empty.

Just under the balcony, the place is taken by an enormous garden. Its beauty turns everyone breathless, no matter how many times they see it. At this time, paths are empty. Only a lonely figure is standing under golden leaves trees. Ash sees his face from the profile. Big, almost naïve, eyes glow in deep light, fluffy dark hair dancing in the wind. His cheeks softly blushed, puffy lips a bit opened in wonder. He’s smiling, holding palm up, catching amber dust falling from the trees surrounding him in magic. They fall on his hair and shoulders, making his dark blue uniform, embroidered with silver threads paintings, slightly shine. Maybe Ash’s stare was so intense that the beautiful boy felt it. Black-haired turns around at looks up, catching Sun in the balcony with his captivating eyes in color of starry night blue. The boy with round cheeks smiles more widely, taking all the gravity away, and Ash has to grab on the handrail, to hold himself together.

The peace, optimism, and wide-scale of emotions. Ash has never seen anyone giving out so much hope with a single smile. He’s there, here and now, and Ash is sinking into the abyss, but the feeling is great. The feeling like he’s full of everything. Like there is nothing more he wants to add or take away. The painful last bump in the chest is like a misstep and a fall. Fall on a mine. And his heart is no longer his. It starts beating again. Beating for someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash...is.... ha.... gaaaaayyyyy

_The Milky Way Galaxy_

_Solar System_

_Kingdom of the Sun_

_Main Palace, the Hall_

“Wait… w-hat? Repeat that... again.” Jupiter, with his last strengths, tries to keep his face straight, but lips pressed into narrow firm line are shivering. He clenches fits behind the back. Only an image of that scene makes want to burst into a laugh. But the royal pale face in front of Jupiter somehow keeps his last remains of respect last.

“What I was supposed to do??” Ash glares at Jupiter, and then slightly moves in his throne, like searching for a less embarrassing position. “Shorter! Stop.”

“What??” Jupiter giggles, but that only makes it worse. A moment after he loses it. 

Shorter falls on the stairs next to Sun’s throne and covers his face. He laughs into his palms, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, seeing the scene how the Sun, the leader of the whole System, Aslan, is blushing and running away, leading by some gay panic from a random civilian in the Garden. According to Ash, his smile 'made my heart beat faster'.

“I regret telling you…” Ash mutters, looking at the hall in front of himself with an empty face. “I was full of negative emotions after the meeting… and that… hm… that _civilian_ smiled so naturally so… honestly it was just overwhelmed that moment.”

“ _And that’s why_ you just turned around and ran away screaming. Yeah, makes perfect sense.” Jupiter nodded, shrugging but only received a punch on his back.

“I did _not_ scream.” Ash gets up. The moment after, Sun is already sitting next to Shorter, holding his face on both palms. “I walked away.”

“Rude.” Shorter glances at Ash. “I imagine that poor boy seeing his King for the first time, happy and excited. But the King just runs away from him, completely ignoring the boy’s feelings. Ah, my heart breaks for that poor soul.” Shorter hold on to the chest while speaking. Ash completely ignores Jupiter's dramatic show.

“I came back, but he wasn’t there anymore.” Ash doesn’t have a clue why he still tries to explain himself.

“Oh yeah, because he was just supposed to wait for you. Sorry, _my Lord_ , it doesn’t work like that with everyone.” Shorter pats Ash’s back. “Who was he anyway? Just anyone from the Sun City wouldn’t come to take a walk in the Amber’s Garden.”

“I’m sure he’s not from here. I have never seen anyone like him---”

“You have never seen anyone like him in your life. He’s your destiny. He’s your future. He’s everything you ever wanted----” Shorter lifts his hands up, like asking energy from the heavens.

“I’m _saying_ since all Planets are here in one place, he could be from any of them. You know, as an assistant or whatever.” Ash sighs deeply and lies down even though the stairs under his back isn’t the most comfortable surface. 

Whenever Ash closes his eyes, he can still see that smile. It’s so warm.

“Imagine he’s from Mars or Uranus.” Jupiter looks at Sun from above with a grin.

“ _Thanks_ , Shorter.” 

“Hey, let’s find him.” Finally, Shorter seems excited about something. “Everyone goes back after the inauguration of the new Moon, right? Meaning, we still have---”

“That’s just ridiculous. How you’re planning to find him in _all_ of this?” Ash stares at the warm colors floating at the ceiling, and despite being Sun he's still thinking, that the warmth he saw in those dark eyes was much greater.

“Bro, I’m the Planet of Luck. If anyone can find him, that’s me.” Shorter is about to stand up, but Ash grabs on his coat.

“No. Wait. Even if you find him. What then? It’s not like I can talk with him.”

“Why not?”

“What if he’s actually from Mars or Uranus?”

“So? You need to chill, Ash. He may be, he may be not. Let’s find out. I’m curious who in the universe was able to get _your_ attention that badly.”

“Shorter I’m---”

“My Lord! Is everything okay??”

Ash is so into this, that he misses the sound of the opening door. Only when the voice reaches him, Ash understands that rolling on the floor while desperately holding onto Jupiter’s coat with both hands is not a position that the King should be on.

“Yes. Yes. I rested. Yes.” Ash immediately stands up, fixing his royal robe. “What is it, Skipper?”

It could be much worse. It could be Blanca, Dino, or… basically anyone else. Luckily, Ash’s favorite Ray (those who live in the Sun Palace), was too young and too devoted to him. His reaction is full of concern, nothing else.

“I just wanted to tell you, that I found the Prince, sir… He told me, he searched for a bathroom and got lost. He’s with Moon Ibe now.”

Shorter next to Ash clears his throat. _Suspicious_ – Ash hears him mumbling.

“Good. Is that all?” Ash nods. He couldn’t care less, honestly. He almost forgot about that new headache around.

“Yes, Master. Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” Skipper, even from the other side of the hall, sounds too worried.

“Yes yes.” Ash walks back to his throne, but as he looks at Shorter, his friend is already walking away. “Hey…”

“Don’t worry, my King. I have it under control. Trust me.” Shorter waves for Ash and soon after disappears behind the door together with Skipper. 

Ash is alone again. It’s not something new. He’s always alone, at least most of the time. His role as the leader is to manage everyone and everything. To be here and there, take responsibility no matter what. He’s the power source for them all to live. Sun is their stamina, vitality, inspiration, a muse. Ash is shinning so they all could take his warmth and leave him empty until he shines again. Leave him alone, until they need him again. No matter how Ash looks at it, they all come here to recharge, to feed on his light. Ash couldn’t figure out any other purpose he exists. He never thought of becoming Sun so soon. He never asked how Griffin deals with all of this. Was he always bearing with this heavy burden in silence or did he learn how to control it over the years? The feeling of them sucking his life out?

Having nine planets with their assistants and Moons on his ground, is a hard, chest ripping exhausting feeling. That one moment though, when Ash saw him at the garden, there was nothing more than a wish to give everything, to be able to shine for him. Just for a split second, until an inner voice told Ash to run. So he did. 

Sun covers his face and sighs. _How embarrassing, Griff, you would laugh._

The hall is full. Honestly so crowded that Ash is glad that he has his own space on the throne, a bit separated from everyone. His eyes wander catching all planets and Moons that he is familiar with. Some of them come closer to greet him, few stay for small talk longer. Ash’s eyes stop at Venus and Saturn in the corner, having an emotional conversation. As Ash tries to guess what they might be talking about, Mercury gently touches his shoulder.

“My King, Jupiter and both old and new Moons are missing. Shall we start anyway?”

Ash perfectly knows who’s missing. Sun sees a few of Jupiter’s moons around, but the Planet himself hasn’t shown up yet. _What Shorter is thinking?_

“How we supposed to start an event for the new Moon if he’s not here? I don’t like his habit not showing up though.” Ash sighs, and glares at Blanca’s palm on his shoulder. He may move it away now. In general, Sun doesn’t like to be touched. There are some exceptions, those with who he feels close. 

Finally, Shorter shows up. Ash feels his energy even before he enters the hall. And he’s not alone. Ash leans forward holding on to the throne’s arms. _No way_. Suddenly the whole hall is washed by peace, everything so clear and calm. Ash feels dizzy. Dizzy from this much positivity, from divine feeling, that no matter what happens now, everything will be alright, because he’s here. 

Next to Shorter, he looks tiny. Well, probably next to Shorter everyone is that way. But in general, he seems so small and fragile. Someone who Ash would protect without giving a second thought. Despite his timid smile and big curious eyes, wandering around the place, he doesn’t seem too scared between those big figures around him, or even of glares coming to his side. When Shorter leans to his side and tells something, the boy nods, and his smile spreads another wave of warmth in Ash's chest. It’s incredible that Shorter somehow was able to find him. Ash didn’t believe that it’s possible. That moment when he entered the hall, everything else lost sense. Ash doesn’t care about the Moon, or about the ceremony. Sun's head is filled with ideas and dumb lines on how to start a conversation. Or not.

Shorter leaves the boy next to Earth and Pluto and then find his ways to Ash. Sun barely sits on his throne without jumping first. Blanca like feeling that he’s not supposed to be here moves back.

“You found him.” Ash grabs on Shorter’s wrist, quickly glancing at that magical creature, who is now freely talking with Jessica and Max, laughing. Like he would know them. Is he from Pluto? 

“Found what?” For a moment Shorter seems confused, but slowly his face fills with pure surprise. Jupiter opens his mouth, then slowly puts his fingers on Ash’s hand. “Don’t let your royal ass fall from that throne… but…”

“My Lord, I’m sorry but Ibe is here. We should start. Other Planets are complaining about the delay.”

Ash wants to glare at Blanca and just tell him to get lost. He’s so annoying. Ash doesn’t care about someone who will leave this system in a few days. Ash is not ready to deal with any new Moon. But of course, his responsibilities are different, so must he be. Ash stands up, Shorter gives him a long sigh before going down to join Jupiter’s Moons. 

As everyone moves to the side, clearing the path towards Sun’s throne, Ash suddenly feels like someone hit his face with a chair. He stands there completely immobilized, while Ibe and the new Moon walk towards. New Moon. Moon. Ash’s boy with a heartwarming smile from the Garden is walking with Ibe. Ash sees them coming towards in slow motion. He feels a huge urge to run away. Everything suddenly makes sense. Ash can’t believe how dense he was for not realizing it sooner. Only because he has never felt such strong emotions before. 

They both stop next to the stairs leading to the throne, boy watching Ash with the same smile as in the garden. So, he perfectly knew who Ash is from the start. That only makes Ash feel dumber, but heart pounds the same as before. If he doesn’t get to sit down now, Ash will clown himself by falling. They both bow for him and Ash nods, begging his arms not to fail him now. He shows them to proceed with the speech and finally sits on his throne. Not very gracefully, but he doesn’t care anymore, his heart might jump from the chest any moment now.

While Ibe and the new Moon quickly exchange a few words quietly, Mercury leans to Ash.

“My Lord, tonight your light is very bright.”

Ash flinches but doesn't look at him. Blanca quickly nods and moves away. It wasn’t a compliment, more like a warning. Because more light Ash gives, the more they will take. Ash doesn't know how to control it properly yet, especially when he's lost in emotions.

“Hello everyone…” 

As soon as Ash hears this voice, he’s again dragged by some cosmic energy or whatever, everyone and everything around suddenly disappears. Even though the new Moon speaks facing Ash with his back, Sun is catching each of his small moves. When he nervously giggles, shoulders move. His right hand behind the back is shivering a bit, and Ash feels a huge desire to take it. 

“Honestly… it’s my first time giving a speech… well I used to tell stories to children that lived in the neighborhood, they said my stories are good. But… haha… it’s probably not the same. You’ll are so big.” 

As the boy makes a pause, Ash covers his lips hiding the smile. Others, like Shorter, don’t even try to hide it. His voice is sweet and warm just like his smile, sound so pleasing that could work as a lullaby or wide awake up from the deepest slumber.

“Ahh… yes, my name is Eiji. I come from a Planet of Warriors, far away in this Galaxy. Honestly, its name is so difficult that it’s not even worth saying. I’m not sure I can pronounce it either, we just called it Home. Anyway, my sister says that the only thing I can win against is my pillow… soooo… hahaha…” from time to time he gives out the cutest giggle and Ash has to remind himself that he must remain silent. Even a few girls in the crowd are literally melting. “I’m not dangerous at all! I love colors… I know this fact won’t help you much to learn about me, but if you ever want to talk, I’ll do my best to help! I actually… really want to make friends, so hopefully, we can all become one.” Ash can’t see Eiji’s face but from everyone's expressions around, Aslan is sure that this boy is not making fun, he’s honest as he can be. And that’s so dangerous. “Oh, I know you must be surprised to see me here, but don’t worry, I’m surprised myself! I got this proposal to become Moon very accidentally and I had to make an important decision to leave my whole family behind. But that doesn’t mean I’ll look at my job lightly. Please, teach me everything you know, I’ll do my best as well. And…” Eiji turns around with that whole power of his smile and looks straight at Ash’s eyes. “I’m looking forward to working for you, my King.”

_Help._

“They gonna eat him alive.” Sing mutters, standing next to Shorter. The taller man only nods. After the inauguration ceremony ended, Hall again drowns in silent talks.

That’s so true. He’s too pure and too naïve, just like Ibe said before. The ceremony of lending powers went smoothly. Eiji’s eyes were turning into plates with every new word Ibe said before giving him the crown. That boy doesn’t have any idea in what war he stepped in. Now Shorter is sure that what Aslan said before might be for the best. Eiji has to leave, but not because he’s a burden, but because he won’t be able to survive in this hunger game.

“He’s cute though,” Saturn speaks again shrugging when Shorter doesn’t answer anything. “I mean, for a grown-up, he looks like a child. What do you think, Cain?”

Sing must have given up getting any word from Shorter tonight, so he looked at another victim. 

“I just feel this necessity to protect him right now, because he’s standing so close to Uranus.” 

Jupiter, Saturn, and Neptune glare at that side. All three of them thinking the same. No matter how beautiful and cute Eiji’s ideas are, no way he’s going to become friends with those. 

“I’m going to save him.” Sing walks forward between others.

“So, you said you want to become friends?” Arthur grins at Eiji, surrounding him in a circle with his guards. 

Eiji enthusiastically nods.

“Yes, of course! Before taking my position as the Moon, I’ll travel around all planets to learn about them and hopefully we become friends.” Eiji smiles for Arthur, and that only makes the blond man twist his expression more. 

“Oh really… then how---”

“Eiji, I was searching for you! How about you join me, Saturn and Neptune for a drink?”

Sing just in time stops next to Eiji. His appearance makes Arthur’s guards step back.

“Saturn, didn’t you notice that I and Moon were talking?” Arthur dangerously leans forward to Eiji, but Sing is already leading him away by gently holding a hand on his back.

“I couldn’t care less about what you were doing, Anus. I mean, Uranus. Sorry, a typo. Let’s go, Eiji.” He leads the boy away, who doesn’t seem to realize in what danger he was. Eiji isn’t dumb, only way too kind. “You have to be careful, some of the Planets might want to use you, instead of becoming your friends.” He warns Eiji.

“You’re Saturn, right?” Eiji watches him with such respect, that Sing gets lost in those dark eyes as well. “I just believe that there's good in everyone and everything. Even if they don’t always act nice, but…”

“There is everything except for good in that one.” A voice interrupts them, and soon the whole space is filled with Venus and his impressive appearance. Eiji’s jaw drops. 

“You look absolutely stunning… Venus.” Eiji blinks twice, then looks back at Sing but his mind is flying somewhere else already. They are only halfway to Saturn and Neptune though.

“Watch how much you want. You’ll never look this good anyways.” Yue Lung then glares at Sing. “Come with me, there is something to discuss. I’ll be going back to my Planet soon.”

“That’s rude, Yue. Also, how many times do you plan to change your outfit in one evening?” Sing clears his throat before speaking. From his whole position it’s obvious that there’s nothing more he wants than go together with Yue Lung, but leaving Eiji alone here might bring him danger again.

“How many times I want. You’re going or not?” Yue Lung almost insists.

“Go, Saturn.” Eiji smiles for him. “I will talk with Earth for a bit.” He bows quickly and runs away from being the third wheel there. “Hello. Are you not feeling lonely?” Eiji greets Max with a smile and sits next to him at the round table.

“Eiji! Hey… I’m completely fine. No one wants to be with sick, you know.” Max tries to joke, but Eiji’s face fills with concern. “Don’t worry about me, you should get to know others… did you get to talk with everyone you wanted?”

“Ah… almost…” Eiji lets eyes down at his hand on laps. “I wanted to talk with the King, but he seems so busy taking care of everyone… Whenever I try to reach him, he’s already gone from that place. But I shouldn’t be surprised… I mean… he’s the Sun. But since I’m leaving… I was just wondering if I could give him a present.” Suddenly Eiji understands how unnecessary sad he sounds. “But it’s okay, I understand...” Eiji’s smile is still a bit sad, but he tries not to look too disappointed. From the very beginning, when Eiji saw Sun in the Garden, the King didn’t seem much interested in him.

Max’s eyes wander around the place, he spots Ash at the other side of the Hall waving for Jessica and then leaving the place. Strange, because Max swears that just a moment ago, Ash was nearby. Max himself talked with Ash at least three times tonight, and despite looking a little bit more distracted than always, Ash certainly wasn’t in a hurry.

“Already going?” Max asks when Eiji gets up so quickly after coming. Boy nods.

“I’m sorry, yes. I think I feel a little bit sleepy, must be still because of the change of the Systems... Thank you for dealing with me. I hate being late... maybe that’s why King is angry at me.” Eiji wonders loudly and regrets because Max took his words too seriously.

“Eiji, what? King is not angry at you, believe me… as you said, he's just busy.” Max watches Eiji’s honest _I'm so worried_ written all over his face and sighs. “But yes, you should rest. Visiting all nine planets will be a long and tiring journey. You’ll need your strengths. Will you find way back to your room?”

“I’ll show him.” Shorter appears like always just in time, and suddenly Eiji’s eyes light up again. Sadness is gone.

“Thanks, Jupiter.” Max nods for both as walk away. His eyes meet with Jessica’s for a moment. Her cheeks blush.

Ash leaves the Hall completely exhausted. Any other event he would just sit there on his throne and not move until he has to leave, but this time he couldn’t do so. Ash is so sure, that Eiji was waiting for a moment to talk with him. Ash felt his presence everywhere. And every time that sweet cloud got closer, he ran away in another direction. This way Ash ended up talking with more than he ever wanted. Or his strengths let him. He wasn’t prepared for that. He didn’t know how much actually it will take from him. Probably now it would be enough a gentle push to knock him down. Ash was cold, his fingers shivered. And what for he did that? Only because he had no clue what to tell Eiji. How to look him in the eyes without raising panic inside. That’s just absurd. That must be a joke. It just had to be. Unreal.

And still, somehow Ash ended up in the Garden instead of his bedroom. Of course, there is no such thing as the night in the Kingdom of the Sun, but once in a while, golden clouds are covered by shadows, allowing the citizens of the Kingdom to rest, until light wakes up them again. And the brightness of the light completely depends on Ash’s energy. As Sun is feeling more than worn out, for the first time in his life he saw this Kingdom in such darkness. Only golden trees around were still showing the way through the path.

“Taking a walk, my Lord?”

_No, please._

Ash turns around slowly and lifts eyes at Mars. Dino is as always with the twisted smile on his face as if he’s about to do something nasty.

“I was just about to go back, Mars. You should go as well.” Ash tries to keep the voice calm, but it sounds weak and lost.

“Let me help you, Lord. You look tired.” Mars continues talking in his sticky tone. Ash wants to step away, but he might fall.

“Ah, here you are, my King!” Eiji jumps next to Dino out of nowhere, and almost rudely stands between Sun and Mars. Mars was about to touch Sun, but the sudden appearance of the Moon makes him move his hand back. Obviously, Mars is very unhappy with this situation.

“You…”

“What?” Jupiter's words come from behind. “Do you want me to help you find way back, Mars?”

“That’s just ridiculous….” Dino sounds almost angry, but after a moment his shoulders fall. He doesn’t have another choice. The man quickly bows for Ash and then goes back towards the Palace.

“Wait here. I’ll make sure he won’t come back.” Shorter glances at Eiji and Ash then goes after the elder man.

Eiji looks up at Ash, and this time there is nowhere to run. Eiji is one head shorter, but in a perfect size to hug. His warmth spreads around like magma, and it’s not that cold anymore. Worried eyes shine in the dark. And again, there’s only one word scratching inside _hope_ … Eiji is like walking hope.

“You’re glowing…” words slip through Ash’s lips before he controls them. But his chest fills like a balloon when Eiji smiles only for him. This time head spins because of different reasons.

“Is that so obvious? I’m just happy to meet you, my King.” He quietly laughs. “I mean, finally talk with you… I was trying to catch you all evening, but you must be so extremely busy…”

“Ah… probably.” Ash doesn’t have a clue how to talk smart right now. Anything he says might go against his rational mind.

“I won’t disturb you much, sir. Just wanted to give you this. Nothing much, really… just a stone that you can find only in my Home. They say it’s one of the most beautiful things in the whole galaxy. But I didn’t… have a clue…” Eiji smiles, biting his bottom lip, and takes out a round crystal from his pocket. “I didn’t have a clue.... that your eyes are the same color.”

Ash gives his hands without thinking, so Eiji could lay the jade green crystal in them. Their hands barely touch, but it’s enough to feel his pleasant glowing heat. Eiji doesn’t take Ash’s energy away. He shares his warmth with Sun.

“Your hands are cold, my King. You should go and rest.”

Ash feels so dumb not being able to say a proper thank you, only stare at the fragile-looking crystal and the man in front. Eiji seems just as happy as he was in the Garden. He doesn’t look disappointed that Ash acts so strange towards him, or that he hasn’t said any proper sentence until now. Ash just intensely stares like a maniac and complete weirdo.

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” for some reason Eiji’s cheeks cover in soft pink and rose-red. Ash is about to scream. These colors suddenly go through his head and Ash doesn’t want to see anything else ever again. Only this.

Somehow, he manages to shake his head.

“Ah… then… goodnight. Don’t stay up too late.” Eiji quickly bows for Ash and then literally runs back to the Palace.

“Dude… that was so lame.” Shorter sighs coming out behind the tree, rolling his eyes. 

“I can’t function next to him. I don’t know what’s going on.” Ash feels like he’s about to fall, but Shorter hugs him around the shoulders in time.

“I have a guess. It starts with L and ends with E.”

“Lack of vitamin E.” 

“Vitamin Eiji you mean.” Shorter laughs, when Ash hisses. “Oh, yours is bigger than mine, not fair.” He notices the crystal in Ash’s hands.

“He gave you the same one??” Ash opens his mouth. And here he thought he’s special.

“For everyone who he talked with tonight.” Shorter pats Ash’s shoulders as they start walking. “Don’t worry, my King, he was saving you the most beautiful one, for sure.”

“I will… thank him when he wakes up. I’m just tired. I gave too much energy today.” Ash nods. That must be it, tomorrow he’ll be like fresh, and finally capable not fooling himself.

“I’m afraid he’ll be long gone after your beauty sleep, Ash.” They walk inside the Palace, taking a longer route to apartments, so they wouldn’t meet anyone. Shorter knows better than anyone how much it cost for Ash these meetings. He’s also guilty of that.

“What do you mean?”

“He’ll visit all nine planets. Starting from Pluto.” When Ash doesn’t answer anything, Shorter gives him a quick glance and then smiles. “You still want that boy to go back?”

“I think I have… something I need to check at Pluto.” Ash stops walking and looks up at the friend, ignoring the second part. “This was the last Planet where Griffin went before… everything.”

Shorter knows is just an excuse. Ash was avoiding this topic for so long, either afraid of finding out the truth, either not ready for it yet. On the other side, maybe it’s about time. Shorter isn’t sure if leaving the Kingdom of the Sun is the best decision right now when Mars and Uranus are still around. But after all this time he finally sees sparkles in Ash’s eyes as he watched at the crystal in his palm. Finally, Ash wanted to something himself. So it seems the boy has to stay after all.

“I guess… I should warn Jessica then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on at least eight following chapters will be dedicated to each Planet! (some of the visits might need more than one chapter)
> 
> Thank you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sun - Ash (previously Griffin)  
> Moon - Eiji (previously Ibe)  
> Mercury - Blanca  
> Venus - Yue Lung  
> Earth - Max  
> Mars - Dino  
> Jupiter - Shorter  
> Saturn - Sing  
> Uranus - Arthur  
> Neptune - Cain  
> Pluto - Jessica
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vitavilii)


End file.
